For the Good of the Nine Realms
by pluggedintothevines
Summary: When Lola is traded into Asgard for peace, she is a little overwhelmed. But as much as being the first human to live in the Realm Eternal scares her, having to be betrothed to the nine-year-old nightmare is far more frightening. But is it possible that he is more than a scowl and those green, green eyes?
1. Chapter 1-The meeting

**Hello all! So, this is my first story and I know the first chapter is short and boring, but I really want to work their relationship up slowly. Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1-The Meeting**

* * *

"Last year Midgard discovered the other eight realms. As they continue to progress, the time has come to establish peace with them."

This feast was no different from all the others, with Odin's drone echoing throughout the great room. Loki tried to block him out and maintain his calm but thoughtful demeanor, but for some reason Odin's words were seeping in to him today. It wasn't helping that his immature yet older brother Thor was playing with his food, attempting to splatter Loki with some of it.

"That being said, the same way my dear Frigga of Vanaheim was betrothed to me, a special Midgardian girl will marry my youngest son Loki, who is 9 now."

Wait, did Odin just say his name? In a speech? He hadn't played a prank in eight hours! And certainly nothing horrendous enough to catch his parents' attention. He immediately began to tune in.

"Our healers will slow the girl's aging process to that of an Asgardian once she arrives, but other than that she will be completely human. Their wedding will be on the eve of her 21st birthday." Loki was in a state of shock. How could he be betrothed already? And how could his parents not have told him before announcing it to the court? He was overwhelmed until Thor leaned over and whispered, "How unfair! You can't be betrothed before I am! I'm older!" Loki suddenly felt better about his pending engagement, but he still wished to speak with his parents about it. Who was this girl? Why her?

After the feast he approached their receding figures. Then he overheard their conversation. Frigga was in the midst of saying, "we discussed this and Thor was to be set for the girl. Why did you change your mind?"

"My dear Frigga, I want peace with the mortals just as you do, but a king cannot rule beside one! No, she is a better match for Loki."

Loki set his mind at that. He would find some way to undo his marriage. Anyone who wasn't good enough for Thor wouldn't be good enough for him either.

* * *

Lola was having a very bad day. How could her father separate her from her mother and baby-brother Tony, just because he had founded Shield and felt obligated? It was one thing to send your daughter to boarding school, spy training camps even! And he had done that! But off planet? Howard Stark may have done it for the good of his planet, but the eight-year-old couldn't help but cry for her lost life, even if she would soon grow up as a princess.

"Are you ready Lo?" Her father's voice shook her tears out of her, and she took his hand and let him lead her to the place where the Bifrost, this weird sort of bridge, (or so her dad said) would take her away. She held her breath and...

* * *

Loki's wishes to stop the girl from coming had turned out futile, as she arrived a mere hour after the feast ended. Not only that, but he and his brother were to alone meet her at the Bifrost. What an agonizingly painful task! Why did he have to babysit not only a thumb-sucking mortal, but his thumb-sucking older brother!

Lost in thought, he hadn't realized she had already appeared before them. He was pulled out of his contemplations when he heard her gasp. He smirked. Poor mortal! She had probably never seen something as marvelous as the realm eternal in her entire life! Thor extend a warm greeting first, and the thin girl with the black eyes and the dark brown hair exploding with curls thanked him quietly. She then looked to Loki, who promptly said, "Don't worry; we'll have you back on your miserable little rock before the year is out."

Much to his dismay, she smiled widely at that comment, and even had the nerve to reply.

"Aww, is the little prince afraid of girls?" Thor suppressed a snicker as the blood rushed to Loki's cheeks. He could never marry this mortal, albeit witty, creature.

* * *

The realm eternal glowed from every angle, and she couldn't help but gasp in awe at its sheer beauty. The blond boy in front of her said hello and introduced himself as Thor, and she was a little disappointed she wouldn't be marrying him. He seemed nice. As her eyes turned to the thinner, taller boy she studied the pale face of her fiancé. He had jet black hair and a mysterious demeanor, but she was most drawn to his bright green eyes, emerald almost. These observations were at the back of her mind, however, as she was still enveloped in a panic at not being on earth. That is, until the dark-haired one said something rude about sending her packing. Snobby boys? That she had dealt with before. She perked up immediately, and her retort was sharp and natural. Perhaps she was more at home than she thought.


	2. Chapter 2- Adjusting to Asgard

**Hello! I see that A few followers, which makes me so happy! Please review, as your suggestions would have a great chance of ending up in the finished product**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Adjusting to Asgard**

* * *

The welcoming feast honoring Lola's arrival was to commence. But she was nowhere near finished putting on her intricate gown. Her handmaiden was furiously trying to brush out her tangled locks. How the Asgardians managed to do this every day without fail she had no idea. And since when was a grown women made to serve a little girl! Ahem, a big girl. She silently chastised herself. She hadn't been a little girl since she was seven, in 1969. She wondered what year it was in Asgard. A zillion? As a future princess, she was given a spacious room with a lounging area, a giant bed, a vanity table, and a huge bookshelf. That was her favorite. Despite being only eight, her spy training and genetics gave her the intellect of the average adult, even if she didn't have the rationale or common sense to guide it. At last she was finished, just in time for that he-demon Loki to knock at the door. "Come in!" Yelling made her torso hurt, as the procedure to slow her aging process hurt inside of her.

Loki was a pompous bull (those were horns of a bull, right?) in his get up, and she knew how much he disliked being there at that moment. Nevertheless, he held out his hand, and Lola couldn't help but blush at his chivalrous upbringing. She took his hand, trying her best not to touch the odious older boy. He rolled his eyes at what he thought was an act of embarrassment, and couldn't help but comment.

"Nervous are we, little girl?" Her fuming was obvious, but he couldn't see the cogs turning in her brain. What would be the best punishment? Roundhouse kick to the ribs? Judo flip? Ignoring her various training, she decided stepping on his foot would prove most effective. "Don't dawdle my Prince! Were you raised in a barn?"

"You will never be a Princess, I'll make sure of it!"

"Oh Please! Asgard can't be THAT different. I'm sure you're too young to actually matter, the same as me." The truth in her words stung, and she could see the hurt in his face. It softened her. Maybe being thrown into this situation was as scary to him as it was to her, and he was just pretending to only be angry. She smiled and quietly said, "Maybe we could matter to each other?" Odin, was it? Well, Odin knew she could use a friend. But Loki only smirked, satisfied that she liked him. He replied in a mirthless tone, "But you don't matter to me, though I do feel that you must get over your little crush before I send you home to your stupid little planet."

That was the last straw. Recognizing the height difference of at least 6 inches, she grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her eye level. "Now you listen to me, Prince Loki! You've have called both me and my planet little, but that doesn't mean either of us will be pushed around by the likes of you. I don't want to marry a meanie like you any more that you want to marry me, but I have travelled too far to be sent back a disappointment to my family. You talk of interfering, but I know it to be just that. If you were to attempt to do anything. You would have by now anyway. Do we understand each other."

Loki had to admit his slight intimidation, as well as his admiration at her feistiness. He wondered again why she was chosen. Nevertheless, he plastered on the mask of a cheeky grin and said, "Of course, milady. The Hall of Feasts is just this way."

* * *

Lola hated being the center of attention. Her daddy told her she would grow up to be a SPY, for Pete's sake! She wanted nothing more than to melt into the background. But everyone's eyes were on her, and the king even made her hold hands with Loki. She scoffed at the memory of wanting to marry Thor. Although he was nice at times, he had horrible manners and was an idiot, not to mention that he would also not stop making fun of her and Loki. Oh, could this night get any worse? All of the sudden she and Loki were made to dance together, the two guests of honor starting off the others. She was only eight! It would look like invasion of the munchkins to these thousand year old creatures! She didn't even know how to ballroom dance.

Loki kept shifting from being furious at Thor, embarrassed at having to hold hands with a girl, and curious about the girl in question. Who was she? How did she learn her table manners so well, who taught her how to mask her emotions? Being the God of Lies, Loki could see right through it, but everyone else seemed fooled. He ached to truly test her abilities and see what she was made of, but how? They were called up to dance, and he suppressed a smile. There was no chance she would make anything but a fool of herself! Thinking he had finally found her limit, he was more than excited to rise. Taking her hand, he led her out a move swiftly about her, mildly surprised she had yet to burst into tears, catching the look on her face. She kept up well enough, but he wasn't tempted to slow down for her. He saw Volstagg and Fandral making fun of him in the corner, but he tried his best to ignore them. Thor was no help of course, and despite himself he felt his cheeks grow hot and knew he was flushed. Looking back at Lola, he saw she was in the same state. That made him feel better, but his good mood quickly evaporated as he noticed how well she was dancing. She couldn't be perfect! If he was going to get rid of her he would have to know her flaws. So far she seemed as well-rounded and fit for royalty as she could imagine. She even spoke with a vernacular like his own. Who knew they could find and raise such propriety on earth! As they were led back to their chairs, he decided to give it a rest for the night.

After studying Loki carefully, and noticing the fat ginger and his small friend teasing him, Lola came to the conclusion that Loki was an outsider like her. He was tall, cunning, quiet yet intelligent. She could already see how Odin mooned over Thor. For some reason it was worth more to be loud and big, but she didn't understand it. She truly wished he had accepted her offer of friendship, because although she couldn't truly picture their marriage without a grimace, she did like him. He seemed... so similar to her, in so many ways. She frowned remembering his cruel attitude. How could she want to befriend this bully, even if he was being picked on by others? She wished she hadn't told him to stop trying to send her home, but she didn't know how her father would look at her if she came back a failure. If marrying Loki was what it took she would do it. After the dance, she politely excused herself and went to her chambers. Flopping down on the bed, she cried well into the night.

* * *

Lola had to wake up at night to slip past her handmaiden. She had been living as alien royalty for that of a week, and she needed a little break. She decided she would play. And what would be the game best suited for an eight-year-old in a vast and unknown palace? Adventure. Besides, she had always scoffed at her peers who played dollies and shop. She had many articles of clothing from "Midgard," but kept them hidden from her handmaiden, lest she be chastised. She hadn't worn shorts for a week and loved feeling comfortable in them again. Her Captain America T-shirt was her favorite. Slipping out of her own room was easy enough, but there was a guard every 100 yards or so that she had to dodge. The first guard was sleeping, and she thanked her lucky stars. But as she came across the second guard, then the third guard, also sleeping, she realized that night guards were there solely for aesthetics, and that Asgard had never been invaded. So, in the spirit of her game, she decided she would stay out longer and have a little more fun than previously intended.

First, she went to the kitchens. Although she was originally looking for ice cream, she was quick to remember that there was no ice cream in Asgard. However, the giant freezer well made up for that. She was an Eskimo, with an igloo to match. She had felt so pressured to be perfect now that she was near royalty, that it was suffocating her. She had had no time to read a book, or even go outside for leisure. It was always feasts or ceremonies or tutors or training. She had grown close to Sif, although she at times appeared brutish and stubborn. She Got along well enough with Thor's other friends, excluding Hogun, who was to grim for her contagious upbeat personality. Her wit, sarcasm, and attitude were unparalleled, (except for Loki, of course) but she said and did everything with a smile, an ear to ear grin. As for Thor she had already grown to see him as a protective big brother, although she felt rather awkward considering he was Loki's brother as well. Ugh, Loki. She was actually set to spend nearly every minute with him, as she did with all the other noble children of or near her age. But he somehow managed to dodge most of his training and tutoring sessions. She wished she could be a magician, or wizard, if that's what he was. She had a small loathing for those classes, as she hadn't really had a moment to herself. Although all that free time was costing Loki friends, and he was always alone.

Next, she went to the library, and after reading three books on Asgardian magic that she didn't understand, she decided to climb the shelves. Nimble as a mouse, she hopped from shelf to shelf, not even shaking the enormous pieces of furniture. Unfortunately, that's how Loki found her.

He immediately recognized her mortal garb and smirked. She looked like she was in rags! "What are you doing here, Howardstarksdottir?" He had taken to calling her that, as he felt she wasn't dignified enough for a first name. But really, what was she doing here? And at this time? He deduced that she had been reading up on magic, no doubt out of curiosity for his abilities. But why was she on the library shelves? She could damage them!

"I could ask you the same question, ODINSON." How, she had so perfected the art of making his own name sound like an insult, he did not know, but he didn't like it.

"This is my home, and the same cannot be said for you. How do you get up there?"

She was a little surprised at his nonchalance, but didn't let her guard down. "I climbed. Duh."

"These bookshelves are thousands of years old, and very precarious. You must be quite the agile little girl. What were you reading up on, anyway?" She caught her blush and grinned.

Lola immediately pounced onto the table and gathered all of her books. "Nothing." She resembled a tomato at this point."

Surprisingly, he felt sorry for her. Her fate to be controlled by strangers, with such a tight vice on her freedom that she could only be herself in the very late hours of the night. In his pity, he shared a secret. "I actually came to do the same thing. Research Midgard, that is." She brightened considerably at the confession, and he noticed how innocent she was, and how content. He longed for the ability to be in such a good mood. Looking at her, he remembered her extension of friendship, her kindness, her eloquence, everything good about her. For the first time in his life, he decided he wouldn't care what Odin thought. She was good enough for the greatest of kings, and he liked her. "Perhaps we could be of aid to each other in our studies."

It took her a while to understand and believe him, but then she gave a look of elation. "That sounds like fun, Loki."


	3. Chapter 3- Battles Brewing

**I beg of you possibly nonexistent readers! PLEASE REVIEW! It encourages me not only to write faster, but to write more. It also affects the story itself.**

**Rosemary 1234: Thanks for your support. I am so glad that you reviewed! You were the first one!**

**BurningThoughts: Thank you so much!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Battles Brewing**

* * *

Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow was THE day. Being one year younger than Loki, and two years younger than the rest of her friends, she was overly excited. Finally, she would be 13! She would finally join the upper classes, although it was a little disappointing that her days training with the boys was over, and that Sif would be the only friend in her company. But that was more than could be said of her current lessons. She wouldn't be training in battle anymore, but as a lady instead. In fact, today would be her last day of training, and in celebration of that Loki would _finally _let her battle him.

After that night at the library, they had been as thick as thieves. As friendly as she could be towards the others, Loki understood her. They had the same mischievous tendencies, and the same lust for knowledge. Her spy training and his intellect and their combined interest meant they could read each other perfectly. Loki may have tried to hide his troubles with Thor, Odin, with all of the people of Asgard, but after a while he understood her perceptiveness towards him and opened up in return. Unfortunately, they were still engaged. Of all the things they could discuss, from the peaks of Jotunheim to Death Valley in Midgard, they could never talk about that. Sure, they worked their way towards the topic, but whenever the two came close to the topic it would end with one of them abruptly leaving, and minutes worth of retching for both afterwards. As blissful and perfect being with Loki was, it was only that way because they had such a strong friendship. In eight Midgardian years (Lola felt like such a traitor to her own race) they would be married. It was practically ignored previously, but wouldn't be tomorrow when she started to learn about, _things_. How could she look at him the same after that?

She was wearing leather pants, a fitted breast plate, and a Midgargdian T-shirt underneath. Her mother, in all her foresight, had packed her clothes that would fit her years to come. When she had finally arrived on the training grounds, she saw Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, Thor, Sif, and Loki. They all smiled at her, even Hogun. It was very difficult not to smile at one as exuberant as Lola. Her dark curls had mellowed considerably, but they still had an all-over-the-place quality to them. Her face was defined by her large, pitch black eyes. Inside any other person, those eyes would be sobering and nerve-wracking, but with Lola, it felt like it was a deep pit allowing you to stare into her, rather than vice versa.

They also smiled because they knew: this would be one for ages. Lola was the weakest of them, easily. She was scrawny, even by Midgardian standards. However, for no apparent reason, she was also extremely agile and quick. In fact, she had beat everyone except Loki at least once, and everyone, except the princes, at least a quarter of the time they battled. But Loki was famous for his speed, and never until today let her battle him. He only even allowed it today because it was her last day of training, and probably the peak of her abilities (unless she became a warrior, which she didn't want to do).

"Well then, prince," she smirked. "Shall we?"

"Pick your poison, milady." He gestured to the various weapons, having already picked a set of knives for himself. She picked her favorite dagger. Funny, they were both known for their speed, but while he chose a weapon that would increase his opportunities for offensive strikes, she chose one that would force her to get closer, hopefully widening the gap of reflex speed between the two. She began to doubt her choice, but it was too late to go back now. With her train of thought chugging off into the distance, she almost didn't notice the knife hurtling towards her chest. Startled into reality, she knocked it down with her dagger and moved in closer. Being only practice, she tried to either disarm him or overpower him. Quick swipe to the left, the blunt end of her weapon about to knock a knife out of his hand. He quickly drove his arm under her legs. Roll away. Land on feet. Charge. Last minute dive to the right. Grab the knife set. One left in his hand. He turns to face her, and throws his last knife, effectively displacing the dagger from her hand. She smiled. Less lethal equal more risks. Why not? She ran at him, this time not faking it. His emerald, almost bottle green eyes widened in shock as his breath left him and he fell to the floor, with her on top of him. He was so strong, her only advantage in this form of fighting was her weight. She had to move fast. Knees on the arms, sit on his chest. Grab her dagger, laying just to the side. The triumph in her grin was evident. The dagger glint in the sunlight as she pointed it towards his face. He returned her expression.

"Why, Lola, you've done it!" Thor's voice boomed of pride.

"I wouldn't be too sure. It seems our fair friend has made one mistake too many." Before the exuberant smile could leave her face he grabbed the weapon with his teeth, freed himself and rolled her over. He didn't put any weight on her, except the slight pressure he used to pin her wrists above her head, straddling her torso with his knees.

"First mistake: put the dagger at the neck. Really Lola, what were you thinking? Secondly, Asgardians are denser than those of Midgard; a mortal of my size would only have ten, twenty pounds on you, whereas I have about four times as much, you could never pin me indefinitely." His smile stretched the width of his face, and Lola could help but reciprocate his feelings. What fun. It was just her and Loki, the only ones who mattered.

"Loki, did you really have to pin the girl just to prove you're the dominant one in the relationship?" Fandral called out.

"And you two don't need to practice your bed positions in a place where all of Asgard can see." That was Voltsagg, causing the rest of the group to dissolve into a fit of giggles. Being too young for _those_ classes, if only by a day, Lola couldn't exactly figure out their implications. But based on some prior knowledge and the deep red shade of Loki's cheeks, she assume.

Loki was off of her in an instant, stalking off to some unknown place to fume. Lola got up and looked around, extremely embarrassed. She looked quite dumbfounded, but her head was spinning with options. She could scold her friends, laugh along with them, or follow Loki. One would cause more discomfort, another would ease the tension, and the last would leave room for more ridicule. One was correct, the next smart, but neither were what she wanted. Knowing exactly where he would be. She quickly turned her back on her friends. They had always thought less of Loki, but to humiliate them both for a cheap laugh? They had no content with silence, and their shallowness disgusted her. Only Sif refused to laugh and was sympathetic to her plight. Had they made those jokes before? She wondered on about this. How long had Loki endured such torments? Why was everything that had been fine for years suddenly changing? Loki was brilliant and funny and charmi-ahem-kind (well, to her at least). She remembered when he strung up Fandral on a flag pole when called her an equivalent to a female dog. She found him dangle off the rail of the balcony that adjoined their chambers. She was struck at how she had never noticed the purpose in that _coincidence_. It had always been so easy to disregard the engagement, but from here on she knew she could look at him and think of anything else.

"Odd, I had figured you would join in self-mockery. You always have been one to make the smart decision."

"As have you, and yet here you are. Sulking."

"This was-"

"Different? I felt it too. Quite a new experience, I must admit. But how many times has that happened to you? When I am gone, and Sif is too. When it is just you and those idiotic, overwhelming boys, what do they say to you? Why is this so bad?"

"It's just, the nerve of them! To be so repulsive about my-"he cut himself off, and she blushed. Had she ever seen Loki this nervous? His hands were shaking and his eyes (which had dimmed considerably) wouldn't meet hers. "-best friend." Why did those words hurt her? What could she have possibly been expecting?

"Yes how could they have manipulated something as plutonic as this?" Her words snarled and she admittedly regretted it. But the words could not be taken back. And should they be? Loki, who would sneak out of his room every other night to meet her in the library, the forest, the freezer, nearly every secluded spot on the entire estate had becomes theirs. Not hers or his, for they were never at home without the other. Yet, she was just the best of the boys. The best of all his _friends_.

"I mean. What's so important? You're just a girl. Why is being a dumb girl make our relationship different from that of a boy?" He was quick to realize his mistake again.

"No! I just mean how could they distort such a harmless relationship-I mean-two people as close as we are-err, rather, I mean-you could be my sister!" he blurted. As her heart broke, she realized how she had come to crush on her prince. Disgusted with herself, for liking someone who considered her practically family. "No, I didn't mean it like that! I just meant-wait! Lola! LOLA!" But she was already gone. Back to her room and far away from Loki. Just Loki. Not her prince. Not her friend. The cold, calculating Loki she had met when she was eight.

And as she walked away, Loki just stood in lament of his actions. She meant more to him than the world, yet he had forsaken her out of shame for their relationship. She was only a year his junior, but she was still oblivious to his feelings. The little girl in the rags who was sharp and interesting, and _interested._ The first person to care for his wellbeing. And for what? They were out of the question, now. He trudged off to his room, disgusted with himself for pushing away someone just for being a girl. And for not realizing what a difference it made.

* * *

**Author's Note: The way I see it, the Asgardian year involves a lot more days, and often the Bifrost connects Asgard to a Midgardian time that is not simultaneous to it, but random. Also I'm likely to end this still pre-Thor. Thanks and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4- Let's be Friends

**I beg of you possibly nonexistent readers! PLEASE REVIEW! It encourages me not only to write faster, but to write more. It also affects the story itself.**

* * *

**Chapter 4-Let's be Friends…**

* * *

For the first time since before they had met, Lola hadn't seen Loki for two days. Or, hadn't talked to him at least. Usually she would seek him out whenever she had a free moment, but after their huge fight and her uncomfortable lessons, she was glad to be without him.

He was often waiting on the balcony for her, and to avoid she spent more time with Sif. He would never approach her around another person, for fear of ridicule or scolding. She was doing this now.

"Lola, I dislike Loki as much as the next person. But it's as if you're unwhole without him. Why are you so upset?"

"That is a great question. Truthfully I don't even know. It just hurt when he called his best friend. Then he attempted to amend by saying I may as well be a boy, and went further to confess that he considers me his sister. Besides, your contempt for him is not subtle. How then can you be my friend and not his?"

"You two are practically the same person, which is why it's the differences that define you against each other. While you two are both calculating, knowledgeable, mischievous, and preferably alone, you take everything with a smile, whereas everyone notices how cold and unwelcoming he is. It's only became different when you came. Funny how this would not even faze you if it came from anyone else, but with him it is not the same." Lola caught a suppressed smile of her friend, but it the observation was only met with confusion.

"What is it? Do you find my problems amusing?"

"You like him." Sif said it as a matter of fact, upsetting Lola with her assured tone. Had she been that obvious?

"Him? Bleh! I don't like Loki! How ridiculous!"

Sif only smiled, unadulterated this time. "Sometimes I forget how young you are. His feelings for you have been obvious for awhile, and it appears your feelings will be easily seen quite soon." Lola blushed. "We're done talking about this! We have lessons to attend." "You must really want to change the topic if you are to suggest lessons." She became even redder.

"I-I just am excited that today I will receive my honorary color. I'm hoping for blue."

"I'll bet you anything it will be green."

"Oh shut up!"

"Your Midgardian vernacular never seizes to amuse me."

"It's called Earth. I've gotta go" She got up in a huff. Sif was being so condescending. She wasn't even that much older! How big a difference could 13-15 make? She didn't have time for this, so she trotted off to receive her color.

* * *

"Astrid Harodsdottir, you are to be given purple. From now on as a noble you are to be seen with purple somewhere on your person at all times." With a wave of her hand, Frigga changed Astrid's dress from a plain linen red one to a lovely purple satin.

She smirked at Lola. It seemed they all knew which color she would get. She stepped up to Frigga.

"Lola Howardstarksdottir, as a betrothed to the prince you will have colors. At all times you must wear both green and white on your person. You will complement Loki quite nicely." She smiled at her future daughter in law and waved her hand over Lola's head. Gasps were heard throughout the room as the other girls looked with envy at her as her dressed changed into one of royalty, a deep green with thick white and gold stitching designs along the seams, arms, and neckline. She looked down and frowned at the dress that matched Loki so well. "Is something wrong my child?" "Not at all, my queen." "Well then. From now on lessons will be from 2-4 five days a week, except for Lola, who will be in attendance of a lesson every day. We may adjourn, ladies." Lola quickly bowed and went to find Sif.

* * *

Sif grinned as Lola walked onto the training gowns. "Didn't I tell you? At least it's better than maroon." Lola raised her eyebrows. "You would seriously prefer to match Loki rather than wear a less feminine but frankly more suited to a warrior color?"

"Ok, maybe not. Oh look, here come the boys." The pair of antagonists had obviousl payed dearly for their comments. Volstagg was sporting a cast from the injury Loki gave him yesterday and Fandral had a fresh black eye. Lola knew they had the good sense not to mention her dress, lest Loki be listening in and in the mood for more torture. Thor, however, was not so afraid.

"You look very nice in my brother's colors, lady Lola. Am I right to assume that you will be joining mine and Loki's afternoon lessons on the last two days of the week?" "It appears I am, though I did not know the lessons were with you." "Yes Loki was quite excited when Odin told us the ne-"

"Thor!" Loki had materialized just next to him.

"Ahem. Erm- It's not like I was shouting from the rooftops, I just thought you would be better company than just Thor." Thor moved to speak but found his mouth wouldn't open. "Good to see you, milady. You look lovely. Did you receive your color today?" He smirked as he made to kiss her hand, but she pulled it from his grasp and turned to the others. "Well, I may be unfit for a duel today, but that doesn't mean I don't want to see a good one. So who will it be?" Sif and Hogun volunteered. As Lola sat in the grass, she felt Loki's eyes on her. She smiled as she turned to catch him in the act, but to her surprise she was being led away by him into the adjacent forest.

"Let me go! What are you doing? LOKI!" He let her go and apologized. "I just wanted to speak with you privately. It's the longest we haven't spoken." "Happy to set the record." "Listen! Are you really happier without me?" Her resolve melted. "No. I just didn-"

"Look, I know the engagement estranges our friendship. But it's ages away. We don't even have to think about it."

"It's everywhere Loki! All around us! Look at my dress." He glanced at his own colors own her figure. He eyes shot back up to hers.

"Isn't our friendship more important than that?"

"Perhaps. Just answer me this. Is the idea of marrying me so bad that you have to ignore it, that you can't even take a joke? Does thinking about it really disgust you so much?" Loki looked depressed at her words. But then his conviction grew and he bent down and grabbed her shoulders to look her in the eye.

"No. Of course not! I was just afraid it would ruin our friendship. As along as it doesn't bother you, then it means nothing to me."

Lola hugged him tightly, burying herself in his chest. She was so relieved at his words she didn't care. "I forgive you, my prince. You're still my best friend."

Loki smiled sincerely, overjoyed that they didn't have to avoid or ignore each other anymore. He didn't really know where to put his hands, so he just draped them over her shoulder and stroked her hair. As they stood there holding each other, Thor, Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg wandered into his view. They had smartly left Fandral behind. Obviously they were looking for the two of them, but Loki gave them the evil eye and waved them off before Lola could notice. They would return when they were good and ready.

* * *

When they did arrive at the training grounds, Fandral was the first to comment. "Well, you two must have been getting into all forms of mischief on your own." He smirked at his own wit, but was surprised when Loki grinned. "It seems quite likely doesn't it?" Lola giggled as they sat in their places, next to each other, as if nothing had changed. "So," Lola clapped, "Who's up next?" All of the sudden, Odin strode over to the group with a worried look on his face.

"Lola, Heimdall has urgently requested your presence." "What is it about?" "It's about your mother. You must come right away." Lola took off running towards the Bifrost, scared about what was so important about her mother after not knowing anything for five years of her life. It wasn't until she arrived that she noticed Loki panting behind her, having followed her all the way there. "Come here my child." Heimdall voice was not its usual monotone, but held a note of sympathy. "Your mother has died, October 8th, 1980 year of our lord." Everything was silent as Lola's entire world fell to pieces. She was never going to see any of them ever again. In fact, she was destined to outlive all of them. But in 1980? Tony only had a mother for 10 years. Did tony even know her? The realization that her mother was no longer in existence drove all of these things home for her. Before she could think twice Loki had wrapped her in a bear hug and was muttering, "Shhh. Shhh. It's okay. You're not alone. I'm here." Lola sobbed uncontrollably into his arms for a minute. But then she broke away and ran back to the castle, up seven floors and to her room, slamming the door before sinking to the floor.

* * *

She continued to cry well into the night, ignoring the 10 minute pounding on her door that occurred every hour on the hour. It was just Loki. He could wait. Or so she thought.

After about 6 hours of this, Lola heard a gasp inside her room and knew Loki had given up on diplomacy and teleported himself into her chambers. Though Lola had been out of tears for an hour, she had no shortage of sadness and anger. "Surprised at my decorations? You wouldn't be if you were allowed in here, which you aren't! Now show yourself you coward! Loki? Loki!"

He appeared next to her, looking around in wonder. "What is all of this? How long has it all been here? How can it glow if it isn't fire or magic?"

Loki had never been in Lola's room, though she was often in his. This is why he didn't know that ever since Lola had arrived on Asgard, she had been gathering scrap materials, usually metal, and fashioning it into wires, structures, anything that she could use. She had a scientific mind, quite like that of her father's. In a world with just magic, she had had trouble coping. She never even got permission for any of it, but her handmaiden (like a second mother to her) and a few close maids kept her secret. Five years later, she had 38 working lights, a tape recorder, and a fan, all powered by a giant arc reactor. Loki, however, didn't understand any of these contraptions, and just gaped at it all.

"It's called science. It's based on the laws of nature on earth. It's how humans make light, as well as a bunch of other inventions used to make life easier."

"B-but how is it even possible on Asgard?"

"It was difficult to find a power source, I didn't know if electricity could be generated from the same things. But an arc reactor is self sustaining. It doesn't matter what planet it's on. I guess I just did it to feel closer to my family. With my mother gone I realize how futile it is now." She looked down at her feet, starting to cry again. She wiped her tears furiously, embarrassed to have been crying so much in front of him. She angrily stood up. "This junk is all worthless." She began smashing the bulbs; one, two three, until Loki yelled, "Wait! You're overreacting, Lola. This stuff is amazing. It's proof that you have a family out there, a family that loves you. But now that family is broken. They have lost their mother. You have lost your mother. I talked the All-father into letting you return home for her wake, to visit your family one last time."

After hearing this, Lola turned around slowly, dangerously. Loki was so relieved to see her stop crying, but also afraid the end of her tears meant she would become angry again. "You did all that for me?" Her voice was quiet, not threatening but soft. "Of course. You need to go h-"

Lola excitement and gratitude got the better of her and he was cut off by her lips quickly, barely pressing into his. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm just so happy to be visiting home." She hugged him tightly again. "Thank you."

Loki felt himself nodding, but he was too shocked to really process anything. He dared not speak, afraid his voice would get away from him and show how much control she really had over him. He realized he would do anything for her, and he would really like another kiss. Too late he discovered that he was no longer holding her, that she was instead bustling around her room packing.

"How many days will I be staying? Do you think my distant relatives will remember me? What would they say? What if my Midgardian clothes have gone out of fashion? Ugh my father would hate to hear my say 'Midgard.' I wonder what 1980 will be lik-"

"Lola. LOLA! Calm down. Catch your breath. Now, you will be staying three days in Midgard. Odin assigned you a chaperone, which would be me. Only an organization known as S.H.E.I.L.D. knows about Asgard, and even in their association only one or two at the very top of that hierarchy. We cannot tell anyone where we're from Asgard. According to Odin, your people just discovered they have a moon. That's all we can know about. We have to blend in. If you meet someone knew, you say hi, introduce yourself, and walk away. Now, what should our aliases be?"

Lola had to laugh a little a Loki's caution. "Loki, calm down. Catch your breath." She giggled again. "I don't need an alias. Hi my name is Lola Stark, nice to meet you." She clasped hands with Loki and taught him how to shake it. "You are my cousin-"

"Your cousin?"

"Yes! You are my cousin, and your name is… hmm…"

"Lucas Stark?" "That's good. I like it. You also have to change your clothes. A lot. Just hold on a second." She quickly sketched something and showed it to him. "This is blue." She pointed to the pants. "Dark blue, please, and this, well, we'll make the shirt green. Well? Try it on." His standard green and leather clothing disappeared to reveal a jean-wearing, scrawny, 14-year-old in a green t-shirt. "You will also need an outfit for the wake." She drew up something else. "All black, except for this. It's called a tie. It can be green." At the word wake she started to tear up again. Loki put his hand on her arm. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm done crying. My mother needs to be celebrated in her life, and I'm just grateful to be part of it. Thank you for talking to Odin for me. I'm also grateful that you're coming along. I don't know if I could keep my spirits up the whole time without you." Loki gave her a small smile. "Happy to help."

"Well then, when are we leaving?"

"At midnight. We have about 15 minutes. Do you need any help packing?"

"Yes please, and when are we arriving?"

"Just before the wake."

"Then we need to change. Do you mind?" She had drawn a black dress for herself, and was suddenly wearing it. But she was much more interested in Loki's apparel. He had always been taller than her, but in her small stature and his recent growth spurt he resembled a giant. His dark hair brought out the pale, striking features of his handsome face. It took her a minute more of studying before she understood her own thought. She just looked at Loki and thought handsome. And he even looked good in his suit! After the huge argument they had over…their relationship, essentially, she couldn't afford to think like that. She wouldn't allow herself. Eventually he noticed her and smirked. "Like what you see?"

"Shut up! It's just, surprising that you look…passable in something normal." Loki rolled his eyes. "What you humans call normal." "Oh, come on! We are going to be late and you said you would help pack."

* * *

"Heimdall, are we ready to launch?" "Yes, milady. Odin sends his condolences. You will arrive 2:00 P.M. October the 12th in Los Angeles, Earth."

As they braced themselves for the Bifrost to start, Lola slipped her hand into Loki's. He flinched upon contact, then looked over at her in surprise, or was that hope? _Don't be ridiculous, _she thought. _You know what he thinks when he looks at you, little sister._ So she just shrugged and said, "The Bifrost makes me nervous. I never thought I'd have to travel by it again."

Loki remembered the first day he met her, how rude he was, how much he hadn't liked her. Oh, how it all had changed now. He squeezed her hand for reassurance. "You'll be alright. I've got you. We're ready Heimdall."

As the walls started to turn, Lola shut her eyes and squeezed Loki's hand. Loki was relieved she wasn't looking around, because he blushed as she held his hand. They were holding hands! They had held hands before. Why was it making him blush now? How could she just stand there and make the God of Lies blush? Loki didn't know, and furthermore, he didn't know what to do about it. Heimdall noticed Loki and chuckled. "I sincerely hope you enjoy your time in Midgard, Prince Loki."

Being himself, Loki would probably have retorted in some manner, if just to defend his honor, but before he could respond he was not there anymore. In fact, he was nowhere. With nothing, except for a hand, and the person attached to it. He looked over to Lola, and grew determined. She would be his before they returned to Asgard. Not bound by oath. He would want her. After all of the ridicule, the recent awkwardness, and what they had been drawing towards a good portion of their lives. If he tried, he could make her like him, right?

* * *

**What do you want?! I so desperately want to write what you want! PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
